Y sigo pensando en tí
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Kaoru piensa más y más en su amor...


Nombre Completo: Y sigo pensando en tí...  
  
Anime/Manga: Rurouni Kenshin, Meiji Kenkaku Romantan  
  
Pareja: KenshinxKaoru  
  
Género: Blue Songfic (Songfic Melancólico... la verdad es que no sé si existe esté género... lo que pasa es que la idea del fic se basa más en lo melancólico que en la canción... sigan leyendo que ya van a ver...)  
  
Estado: Terminado  
  
Autora: Katsumi-dono (valeriahaller@hotmail.com)  
  
Canción: Pienso en tí, de Shakira  
  
Reseña: Kaoru piensa más y más en su amor...  
  
Antes de comenzar quisiera dedicarle este fic a Jenny, que me ha animado (sin saberlo, talvez) a volver a escribir... pero no vale que se enojen con ella si no les gusta, eh?? Arigatou, Jenny!!! Ahora sí...  
  
12/12/03  
  
NOTA:   
  
[...] son fragmentos de la canción  
  
- .... - son diálogos  
  
"..." son los pensamientos de Kaoru  
  
Era una mañana fresca en el dojo Kamiya. Kaoru se había despertado muy temprano, antes de que amaneciera, mientras que Yahiko todavía dormía. Pensó que era la única alma despierta en esa mañana llena de bruma. Pero de pronto escuchó un sonido parecido a un chapoteo... ¿qué sería? ¿Un pez? ¿El viento? ¿Había llovido la noche anterior y alguien estaba caminando? Vaya, cuantas posibilidades...  
  
Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa en su cara y caminó un poco más rápido y menos soñolienta hacia el patio para ver que era... Pues bien, todas sus posibilidades se ahogaron en el brillo de esos dos ojos violetas...  
  
[cada día pienso en tí  
  
pienso un poco más en tí]  
  
Debía admitir que había pensado en que él podía haber sido ese ruido... Los primeros días se levantaba muy seguido por ruidos de chapoteo... pero no es que pensara en él por costumbre... todos los días el chapoteo era diferente... a veces era un chapoteo furioso porque volvían de un día agitado y habían dejado mucha ropa para lavar la noche anterior... y a veces era un chapoteo suave, incesante, casi romántico, y ella distinguía como él, cuidadosamente y con sus manos delicadas, lavaba sus kimonos más caros...  
  
Y a veces no era un chapoteo... sentía el viento soplar... y era él... el ruido que él producía al frotar la escoba contra el suelo del dojo...  
  
Y a veces sentía el siseo de una serpiente... y en realidad eran las brasas consumiéndose, cuando el cocinaba...  
  
[despedazo mi razón]  
  
Podía imaginar cualquier ruido de la naturaleza que quisiera, y allí estaba él... con su amable sonrisa haciendo los quehaceres diarios enfrente de ella, cada mañana, día tras día... cada día un poco más...  
  
Todo en el era tan... tan... romántico para ella...  
  
- Buenos días - le sonrió el rurouni.  
  
- Bue-buenos días... - respondió ella.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo señorita Kaoru?  
  
- Eh.. no, ¿por qué?  
  
- ¿Oro? Es simplemente que es una mañana soleada, el dojo está inundado con olor a cerezos florecidos y su rostro está un poco pálido. Me parece raro que no se alegre y esté enérgica como cada dí...  
  
- Oh, no te preocupes, Kenshin, es que acabo de despertarme y aún estoy algo dormida...  
  
Claro, no se había dado cuenta, pero en medio de su charla y sus observaciones, ya había amanecido.  
  
[cada vez que sale el sol  
  
busco en algo el valor  
  
para continuar así ]  
  
Pensó para sí misma: "Vuelve a la realidad Kaoru Kamiya... Siempre será él, mirándote con sus profundos ojos como si fueras una pequeña niña... Y aunque quieras negarlo... eso te duele... y mucho..."  
  
[cada día (...) se destruye algo mí]  
  
Ya estaba despierta... lo suficientemente despierta para darse cuenta de los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente...  
  
El sol brillaba... ya se podía verlo iluminar la ciudad...  
  
Ya hacía un momento, cuando el sol estaba naciendo, ella lo miraba, un poco melancólica, deseándole que él la quisiera como ella lo hacía...  
  
Otro amanecer pensando en él...  
  
[amanece y pienso en tí]  
  
El aire se hacía cálido a medida que avanzaba la mañana. Los pájaros ya cantaban vivamente y el murmullo de la gente el mercado llegaba hasta allí. Yahiko se había levantado y como de costumbre, su pregunta fue que había de comer.  
  
Desayunaron, fueron a hacer las compras, visitaron a Tae, y tomaron unas bonitas flores en el camino de regreso para poner en la casa... Fue él quien las tomó, y se las entregó a ella...   
  
[y te veo (...) y pienso en tí]  
  
Tal vez la flores rojizas ocultaran su rubor...  
  
"Vamos Kaoru, es el gesto que un hermano mayor tendría con su hermana pequeña... no te ilusiones..."  
  
Siguieron caminando... Kenshin sonreía, Yahiko hablaba de algún tema en particular y Sano, que se les había unido en el mercado, le decía que era un chiquillo insolente que no leía las noticias... Y como siempre, peleas...  
  
Pero esta vez, Kaoru no estaba allí para detenerlos... no esta vez...  
  
[y sigo pensando en tí...]  
  
Kaoru miraba las flores, fijamente, casi con admiración...  
  
[pienso un poco más en tí...]  
  
..como si nunca habiera visto ninguna otra flor...  
  
[pienso en tí]  
  
-¿Señorita Kaoru? - la llamó  
  
... como si su suave mano, la que lavaba sus kimonos, las hubiese hechizado...  
  
[en tí...]  
  
- ¿Señorita Kaoru? - le volvió a preguntar.  
  
... como si las flores estuviesen impregnadas de sus perfume...  
  
[en tí...]  
  
- ¿Señorita Kaoru? - le preguntó por tercera vez, sin que ella hubiese notado las dos anteriores...  
  
- eh... ¿qu-- qué sucede? - preguntó ella, con las flores en su cara para que no se le notara el rubor de sus mejillas...  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
"Pues por supuesto que no te encuentras bien, Kaoru... él se ha vuelto una obsesión para tí, ¿verdad? no puedes negarlo... "  
  
- eh, vol--volvamos a casa... - musitó, en una voz muy leve. Luego la alzó un poco y dijo: - ya va a ser hora de almorzar, ¿verdad?  
  
- Tienes razón Kaoru - dijo Yahiko -. ¿Qué comeremos Kensh...  
  
Kaoru se perdió el resto de la conversación... miraba las flores embelesada... todos sus sentidos a disposición de ese ramillete mágico que llevaba en la mano...   
  
Llegaron a la casa, comieron, descansaron un poco, entrenaron por la tarde...  
  
Y era la hora de la cena... Kaoru miró el reloj... Las manecillas del reloj se acercaban a sus debidos lugares... La más pequeña ya casi estaba sobre el Diez, la más larga estaba a un minuto del Doce, y la más fina, y la más rápida, se hallaba en el cincuenta y cuatro, lista para mandar a todas las demás en el momento justo...   
  
[y retumba en mis oídos  
  
el tic tac de los relojes]  
  
El reloj dió las diez, y ella se quedó escuchando las campanadas...  
  
una... [cada]  
  
dos... [día]  
  
tres... [pienso]  
  
cuatro... [en]  
  
cinco... [tí]  
  
seis... [un]  
  
siete... [poco]  
  
ocho... [más]  
  
nueve... [en]  
  
diez... [tí]  
  
Comió sin ganas, aunque con una sonrisa para que Kenshin no pensaba que no le gustaba su comida... Fingió estar cansada, y se retiró de la mesa, no sin antes, agradecer la comida.  
  
Fue a su habitación con los ojos entrecerrados, en parte odiándolo por hacerla sufrir...  
  
Llegó a su habitación, colocó las flores en el centro de la mesa, encendió una vela y colocó un objeto brillante a su lado...  
  
[así no te toque  
  
rezo por tí  
  
cada noche]  
  
Podía decirse a sí misma que lo odiaba para sentirse un poco más consolada durante unos momentos... pero lo amaba, y deseaba lo mejor para él, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo del corazón que no fuese con ella y que no lo notara...  
  
Apagó la vela, preparó su futón, y se metió dentro de él, mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las mágicas flores de la mañana...  
  
"Duerme Kaoru... mañana el chapoteo, o el viento o la serpiente te despertarán por la mañana... y volverás a ver sus manos de seda, su cabello de fuego y sus ojos de amapola*..."  
  
Kaoru vio las flores moverse, con el viento que atravesaba la hendidura de su puerta... ya gastada con tantas personas allí... Y através de ella entraba un rayo de luna que caía directo sobre las flores...   
  
De hecho, luego de mirarlas por largo rato vio que eran parecidas a las amapolas rojas... pero estan tenían un tinte alilado...   
  
"Su cabello rojo, sus ojos lilas..." mencionaba sola en la oscuridad...  
  
Kaoru continuó mirando las flores iluminadas por el rayo de luna hasta que sus párpados cayeron y se quedó dormida...  
  
Y lo último que hizo antes de caer en sueños de amapolas, fue recitar la última estrofa de la canción...  
  
[y sigo pensando en tí...]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Esta es resbuscada... si bien las amapolas más conocidas son las rojas o las blancas, la adormidera, o amapola del opio tiene flores grandes que pueden ser de color blanco, lila o púrpura y de ella se extrae el opio... pensé que relacionandolo con toda la historia de Megumi quedaría bien... digamos, como una perlita... ^.^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado... en especial a Jenny, gracias amiga, sin tí esto jamás habría existido... bueno espero que te agrade y espero que les haya agradado a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí... Ojalá no escriba muy mal después de tanto tiempo...  
  
En fin, cuando empecé a escribir, decidí que quería esta canción, pero no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a escribir, así que me deje ir guiando un poco por el ritmo melancólico de la canción (se nota, verdad??) y dejé que mi imaginación hiciera el resto...  
  
En la mayoría de las historias que he visto Kenshin y Kaoru terminan juntos y entendiendo los sentimientos del otros, y creanme que eso me encanta, yo también he escrito de esos fics, pero me pareció que hurgar en la mente de Kaoru rozando el borde de la obsesión por Kenshin, pero siendo lo suficientemente madura como para controlarlo podía llegar a ser algo interesante... pues bien... ustedes lo deciden...  
  
Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos y lo que quieran, menos archivos muy pesados (^.^) a: valeriahaller@hotmail.com  
  
Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san (Muchísimas gracias a todos...) 


End file.
